


【授权翻译】Some Kind of Courtship / 求爱的某种方式

by ayarainheart



Series: Sociopaths in Love - 中文翻译 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU世界 – 人类, Castiel视角, M/M, Plot What Plot, 不安全性爱, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 刀具play, 初次, 双龙, 反社会者, 受虐狂, 奴役, 性玩具, 情感操控, 施虐狂, 无套性爱, 暴力, 次要人物死亡, 疼痛play, 痴迷, 窒息play, 粗暴性爱, 舔肛, 裸露癖, 间接提及拷打, 非健康关系, 骑乘, 鲜血play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Dean将Castiel作为奴隶买了下来，残忍地使他屈服，并以此为乐。但Dean并不知道，这恰好是Castiel所想要的。（或者，两个反社会人格的变态在一场拍卖会上相遇……）





	【授权翻译】Some Kind of Courtship / 求爱的某种方式

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).
  * A translation of [Some Kind of Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369937) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> Many thanks to Annie D (scaramouche) for letting me translate this fantastic story into Chinese!
> 
> 请务必留意上方的Tag，角色设定都不是什么好人。  
> 本文提及Sam/Ruby和Sam/Brady。

他们初次相遇，是在Alastair的屋里。Castiel蹲伏在Alastair的尸体上，试探着他的脉搏。与此同时，一把刀架在了他的脖子上。

或许那是Castiel的疏忽，又或许只是因为Dean太过优秀。没有什么人可以在Castiel面前获得先手，即便在这漫长的一天里，他不得不在抵达这里前干掉半打Alastair的手下，却发现有人比他先得手了。无论是哪种情况，Castiel小心翼翼地转过头。

Castiel是后来才知道Dean的名字的。现在他只知道，Alastair的房间里有个人，一条断掉的锁链在他的脚踝上晃来晃去，干掉的血迹斑点是他身上唯一的遮蔽物。Dean歪着脑袋，咧嘴而笑，意味深长地把刀向着Castiel的脖子戳了戳。

“这是你干的吗？”Castiel问道。很难说以Dean现在的状态，他是否能听进任何话。他那狂野的绿色双眸里，瞳孔近乎收缩成一个小孔。“你是Alastair的人吗？”

Dean没有回答。他弯下腰，似乎对自己赤裸的身体毫不在意。他用鼻子蹭着Castiel的，笑容疯狂。

Castiel在想，Dean是否是Alastair谣传中的得意干将之一。这并不是Castiel需要考虑的，他的合同里只约定了Alastair的人头。但如果他只是好奇的话，也不会有人责怪他。特别是在面对着一个，看起来似乎生生要用牙齿把Castiel的喉咙撕开，然后把他的舌头当点心吃掉的人。

“你想让我把那个拿掉吗？”Castiel的手慢慢下移，伸向Dean左脚脚踝处的镣铐。

身体的接触似乎瞬间激怒了Dean。他变得像个野兽，疯狂地在空气中挥舞着刀刃。若不是Castiel优秀的反应速度，他早已被撕成碎片。他反手制住了胡乱挥舞刀片的手，一脚把Dean踢翻在地板上，手肘压制住Dean。Dean因为缺氧而大口呼吸着，看着Castiel警告般地慢慢靠近，自信从他脸上渐渐消失。

“我有个更好的主意。”Castiel小心翼翼地保证自己的手肘和膝盖压制着Dean的压迫点，向后伸出另一只手，摸到那个镣铐，解开了它，扔向一边。

Dean疑惑地皱起眉。

Castiel没有说话，似乎在考虑着什么，同时好奇地打量着身下的那个人。他美丽而真实，令人不可思议，而Castiel能感觉到，这并不是他的所有。Castiel开始好奇，他以前会是什么样的呢？他将来，又会是什么样？

“荣幸至极。”Castiel情不自禁地弯下身，直至Dean温热的气息拂过Castiel的嘴唇。Dean注视着他的一举一动，身体因为期待而绷紧。

一个吻，落在了Dean的嘴角——这便是Castiel所做的一切。Dean的回应却是咆哮着，呲牙咧嘴，时刻准备着要战斗。

“不，”Castiel仰起身，用戴着手套的手抚摸着Dean沾染着血液的头发。“不是今天。”在Dean还没来得及反应之前，他迅速地从Dean身上爬下，站起身。Castiel的口袋里有一串钥匙——在他割断了Meg的喉咙之后，从她那里拿到的。他把钥匙扔到了地上。“如果你能找到可以让你从这里逃走的钥匙，那它们就是你的了。”

Castiel开始按自己路线逃跑。上楼梯之前，他最后一次回头瞥了一眼，而Dean早已不见了踪影。

******

那就是他们的初次相遇，Castiel深情地将之铭记于心。那段回忆在他的脑海里一次又一次地来回播放着，而它竟然奇迹般地没有因为时间而变得黯淡或者褪色。在那之后，Castiel时常回忆起Dean的微笑，Dean的双眸，Dean那将整个身体变为武器的原始力量。

而对Dean来说，他们的初次相遇，是在数年之后，某次奴隶拍卖会上。

Castiel站在台上，低着头。但他清楚地知道，Dean在哪里。他站在墙边，和他的弟弟Sam一起。Winchester两兄弟都慎重地打扮了一番，穿着西装打着领带。至少是现在，他们一边静观着拍卖程序，一边保持着沉默。

Zachariah是今天的拍卖人。“12-41号！”他打了个手势，示意工作人员把Castiel带上前。

当然，今天也有可能会出意外。总是有这种可能性的——就算Castiel做了调查，掩盖了他的背景，确保了今天被拍卖的其他奴隶都远不如他吸引人。Castiel剪了头发，调整了自己的肢体语言，以某种恰到好处的程度扯开了他的束腰上衣——刚好露出手腕、脖颈，还有布料底下的柔软身体。

“四千。”Dean懒洋洋、慢吞吞地喊道。

或许，今天会一切顺利。

喊价是令人愉快的，但也不至于热情洋溢。似乎还有其他人铁了心要把Castiel拍下来，但最终Dean还是轻松地赢得了拍卖。Zachariah满意地点点头，敲下了拍卖槌。

Dean到获胜者的房间来获取战利品的时候，Castiel并没有做出任何反应。他顺从地任由Dean抓住他的下巴，将他的脸从一边转向另一边，像是在验货。Dean现在的瞳孔是正常的，不再像Castiel鲜明的回忆里那样缩成一个小孔。他刮了胡子，干净利落，镇定自如，仿佛珍贵回忆中那个半疯魔的人就是场炽热的梦。

Dean突然沉下脸，Castiel意识到，自己正直直地盯着Dean。他垂下了眼睛。

“你是他们中的一员吧，嗯？”Dean向前倾身，啊，就是那个，那个Castiel回忆中的微笑，依然像多年前一样的美丽。Dean向前走着，迫使Castiel后退着，直到他的后背抵在墙上，无路可退。

“抱歉，先生。”Castiel说道。他也训练了自己的嗓音，让它恰好保持在顺从和挑衅之间。这成功地让他避开了Zachariah的怀疑。

“你会的。”Dean承诺道。

双腿之间的触感让Castiel突然跳了起来，迅速到他自己都尚未反应过来。Dean把手伸向他的所有物，隔着裤子握住Castiel软绵绵的阴茎，然后向他的大腿交汇处滑去。Dean的手指坚定而带有探索意味地抚过Castiel的阴囊，持续向后，停留在Dean认为那是后穴的地方。

“你叫什么名字？”Dean的声音听起来相当友好，甚至有些愉悦，如果不提他正用手指在Castiel的后穴处打圈的话。“你有名字吗？”

“Castiel。”他竭尽全力来保持平静。如果他因此勃起的话，就冷静不了了。即便Dean仅仅是出现在他面前，就让他的皮肤开始颤栗。“先生。”

“Cas-tee-yel。”Dean嘲笑着他的名字，若有所思地在齿间翻动着舌头，“真绕口。”

Dean不会在这里干他的。不会在这个拍卖屋里，不会在Zachariah还在屋外和Sam争着付款条件的时候。Castiel大约还有几个小时的时间，来弄明白要如何正确地进行这个游戏，让他们的第一次成为彼此无法忘怀的回忆。Castiel知道他不像Dean其他的情人那样有魅力或是经验丰富，所以他必须用其他的方式来保证自己无法被忘却。

他只是需要弄明白，Dean想要的是什么。

“准备走了吗？”Sam把脑袋探进屋里，“我拿到了担保所以我们能——哦见鬼，Dean，他是个蓝领！”

Dean耸耸肩，松开了手。“你就骗我吧。”

“闭嘴，你这个混球。”Sam走向前，抓住Castiel拴在手腕处的皮带，猛地向前一拉。“他是我的，他需要帮忙打理日常事务，所以看在上帝的份上如果你糟蹋了他——”

“是，是，好吧。”Dean把手插进口袋，慢悠悠地离开了。Sam摇摇头，抬手做了个“为什么又是我”的姿势，然后牵着Castiel的腕带，示意他跟上。Castiel乖乖照做了，因为他现在已经是个奴隶了。

每当Dean瞥向他的时候，Castiel都确保让自己羞怯地垂下眼睛。

******

Winchester家族有着悠长而辉煌的历史。回顾往事，Castiel竟然没能在Alastair的那晚认出Dean，着实令他有点尴尬。但在那之前，他也只是通过小道消息来了解Winchester家族，并没有机会来和他们面对面。

家主John Winchester，不久前去世了。在那之后，不太寻常的是，Sam和Dean之间居然没有兄弟反目。根据Castiel的调查来看，兄弟俩除了偶尔的争执，似乎并没有要把另一方从Winchester帝国（和Castiel了解的其他家族相比，Winchester家的规模相对要小一点）中驱逐的意思。Sam和Dean相互间同意分享，居住在同一屋檐下，并且，令那些熟悉他们的人震惊的是，他们并没有提及兄弟中有哪个处于真正的家主地位。

Castiel在想，能够近距离观察这样的一种共生形式，似乎是件非常有趣的事情。虽然这对于Castiel在这里的真正原因来说，只是个额外惊喜而已。

“到家了，温暖的家。”车停下后，Sam说道。他真诚地对着Castiel微笑着，似是想要安抚他的新家仆。Dean翻了个白眼，下了车。

Winchester的房子非常大。在重新整顿之前，这里曾是间法院。门廊处挂着一个徽章：一辆Impala，一把枪和一团火焰，迎接着Castiel穿过大门。

“Jo，”Sam呼唤道，“给他带个路，好吗？”

一名年轻的金发女子点点头，接过了Castiel的腕带。Castiel安静地跟着她，熟记着他们所经过的路线。早先Castiel曾经来这里侦察过，但森严的警备让他几乎做不到不留下任何踪迹，到处都有摄像头。现在他能做的，就是尽可能地快速记下他所能看到的任何东西，留意着布局、可能的出口、密室，以及任何其他有趣的事物。

房子里还有其他奴隶走来走去，身上的纹身代表了他们的身份。Ruby和Brady，他们大部分时间都为Sam工作。还有另一个叫作Elisworth的，但他大部分时间在镇上自己的地盘里。幸运的是，地下室里有足够的房间，让三个家奴各自呆在自己的房间内。

Jo把Castiel带到了自己的房间，终于打破了他们之间的沉默。“在这里呆着，会有人来接你的。”她解开了Castiel的腕带，并没有刻意把它和床栓到一起。她显然对房屋的安保系统非常自信。“明天会给你纹身。好好睡一觉。”

“谢谢你。”房间的摆设很简单。Castiel喜欢干净整洁的墙壁，这样不会分散注意力。他并不喜欢牢房的感觉，但这个不太一样。

Castiel坐在床上，开始思考。

******

第一天晚上，Dean没有来找他。

第二天也没有。那天，Castiel被刺上了Winchester的家纹，就在他两侧肩胛骨的正中间。

到了第三天晚上，他开始紧张并变得失望。他甚至希望Sam出现在房间里，虽然Sam似乎只对Castiel的数字技能和归档效率有兴趣。

Castiel白天会看见Dean出现在大房子里，通常是在打电话，或是在豪华的饭厅里和Sam以及他们的伙伴Bobby Singer一同进餐。Castiel没有在那里进出的借口，因为那个时间段，Ruby才是在那个等在一旁伺候他们的人，随时准备按照他们的要求提供食物或者饮料。Castiel大部分的时间都在图书室里，那里几乎没有人会出现。

唯一的交锋，是少数他们在走廊里擦肩而过的时刻，有时候Castiel能注意到Dean正盯着他。每当这时，Dean似乎总在用一种绕有深意的眼神看着他，就好像在猜测他能从哪种角度让Castiel弯下身体。而每次Castiel注意到Dean的眼神时，他总会试着放慢脚步，歪过头，微妙地露出他的脖子。但Dean从不接受暗示。

这真是让人沮丧。

敲门声把Castiel从思绪中拉回现实。只是Brady而已，他走进来，坐在了Castiel的床上。

“真无聊。”Brady说着，“Ruby去Sam房里了，没人和我玩了。”

Castiel翻了个身，感到好奇。Ruby和Brady只在必要时会和他说话，到目前为止他们也没交谈过几次。“你要玩什么?”

“通常是扑克牌，或者其他卡牌游戏。你擅长那些吗？”

“不。”

Brady叹了口气。“没劲。”

Castiel看得出来，Brady是个有魅力的人，有着能够迷住许多人的漂亮轮廓。Ruby也散发着同样的诱惑力。“Sam和……”Castiel做了个手势，“你一起吗？”

“哦，是啊。”Brady啃着手指甲。“有时候会。”

Castiel忍不住问道。“那Dean呢？”

“他有他自己的人。”Brady说起Dean从外面带回来的那些男人和女人：大学校友，朋友，偶遇的炮友，等等。根据Brady的推断，Sam要比Dean更忙碌，通常没有时间费心思去找人，所以才会找Ruby和他。而Dean似乎沉迷于在Winchester的领地之外寻找目标。“你应该没什么危险。”Brady假设道。

Castiel想不明白，那拍卖屋那次又是什么情况？Dean抚摸了他，并赞美了他的嘴唇，显然是对他有兴趣的。就算Sam宣称Castiel是属于他的，Dean也至少会想在自己的所有物上留下标记。这件事情清楚明白——Dean想要的东西，他就能弄到手。除此之外，Castiel没有其他的信息。

当房间外面响起脚步声之后，Brady就离开了。Ruby完成任务回到了房里。Brady一走，Castiel就从床上跳下来，做起了俯卧撑，直到困意袭来，他才回到床上睡觉。

在他的脑袋上方，闭路电视的摄像头安静地工作着。

******

  
第四天，Castiel决定开始在房子里四处闲逛。他完成了Sam交给他的任务。但是在他刚完成工作的那一刻，他就走了出去，穿过走廊，途经那些他未曾被邀请去过的房间。

Sam的房间在一楼，靠近图书室。Dean的房间在楼上，Castiel还没有机会接近过那里，而他现在正向着那里走去。目前整个房子里一片宁静，他蹑手蹑脚地来到楼上。Jo和Ellen在厨房里，Brady在花园里，Ruby和Sam在一起，Dean出门了。

Castiel有理由确定，走廊尽头的那扇门，通向Dean的主室。在他来到这里之前，他研究过这间屋子的设计图。虽然这里已经有多处被改造过了，但某些代表着主要功能的房间还是很明显的。门没有上锁，Castiel伸手推开它，走了进去。

那是一间卧室，由字面意义的“卧”和“室”组成。更确切来说，这是个用来展示和娱乐的地方。锁链、没有打开的聚光灯和墙边若干突出的小讲台。有个桌子上放着一些工具，被人按照某种审美特意排列着。这里有个床，但它太小了，甚至都无法容纳两个人。它看起来更像是、让某个人坐在那里休息并观摩的地方。Dean并不在这个房间里睡觉。

Castiel伸出手，抚摸着从天花板上垂下来的锁链，他整个身体都因为好奇而绷紧了。这是Alastair在他身上遗留的某种影响吗？或者说，这就是Dean的天性？Dean现在的泰然自若，有多少是假象？他是否只有在这个房间里的时候，才会释放自我？还是说，当他和其他人一起玩的时候，会戴上另一副面具？

然而，更重要的是，Castiel正被某双眼睛盯着。

他之所以会知道，是因为他的本能几乎从不出错。尽管空气中并没有任何可识别的动静，或是任何突兀的声响。他有理由假设，Dean就是那个正在注视着他的人。虽然Castiel在早晨亲眼目睹Dean离开屋子，坐进了车里，并告诉其他人，他晚饭时才会回家。

他最好表现出震惊和警觉的模样。Castiel放下链条，后退着，匆忙地逃离了这间房间，差点被自己绊倒。他冷静地关上门，深吸一口气，开始向前走去。

在他下楼梯之前，Dean抓住了他。

在这一切发生之前，Castiel就已经预见到了。所以他故意放松了身体，软绵绵地任由Dean把他甩到墙上，露出一脸震惊的表情。Castiel反复自我催眠道：放下手，低下头，眼睛向下看， **眼睛向下看** 。

Dean轻松地把Castiel困在了臂弯里，阴森地逼近他，使得Castiel不得不把全身的注意力都放到他身上。当然，Castiel不会拒绝这么做的。

“我要拿你怎么办才好呢？”Dean听上去相当愉悦。他伸手覆上Castiel的脸颊，半是爱抚，半是在摸索他的面部轮廓。“他们可没有好好训练你，是不是？蓝领？见鬼去吧。给我跪下，现在。”

Castiel乖乖地跪在了地板上。尽管现在的情况和过去的几天比起来，已经算是某种进步，他的胸中仍情不自禁地传来一阵失望。他不太喜欢给人口交，和其他相比，这累人又无法获得满足。然而，他还是顺从地拉下了Dean的裤子拉链。看到Dean尚未勃起的时候，诧异地眨了眨眼。

“把我弄硬。”Dean把手指伸进Castiel的头发，牢牢抓住。“你那张嘴应该比较擅长某些事。”

Castiel身体深处的失望开始发酵。Dean从刚才到现在一直看着他，想着这件事，而他却甚至没能“ **升半旗** ”。Castiel深吸一口气，来冷却那意料之外的怒火，然后张开了他的嘴。

很久以前，在Gabriel仍和他一起工作的时候，他教过Castiel要怎么给人吹箫。他那时就不喜欢，现在仍不喜欢。但常用的技巧他还是清楚的。他用舌头轻舔着龟头，玩味地吮吸着头部。等到那玩意儿出现反应后，他开始上下摆动脑袋。Dean自始至终保持着警惕，一动不动。等他开始变硬后，哼哼着表示认可。那看起来就像是跟着剧本拍电影，太无聊了。

燃起希望的最后一根稻草，是Dean陷在Castiel头发里的手变得温柔下来。他温和地抚弄着他的脑袋，就好像Castiel需要被 **奖赏** 一样。

于是，Castiel稍稍用了下牙齿。

“操！”Dean从他嘴里猛地抽回性器，反手推了Castiel一把，使他肩膀着地的侧身摔倒在地板上。Castiel只来得及抬起胳膊以示防御。Dean分秒不差地压在了他身上，嘶吼着，粗暴地抓着他。

Castiel闭上了眼睛。因为，如果他看不见他的目标，那会更加容易使自己不要还击。他竭尽全力地胡乱扭动着四肢，直到Dean完美地制住了他的双手手腕，把它们扣在他的头顶上方。Castiel不禁倒抽一口气。

Castiel意识到，Dean准备要在这里干他。就在这个走廊里，距离楼梯仅几步之遥。他竭力控制着自己，不要弓起身体迎合Dean的触摸。

“你知道的，你这是自找的。”Dean说着，就好像在进行日常对话。他伸出另一只手，割开了Castiel的裤子——靠近Castiel胯部的两条整齐的切口，已然完全足够。Dean随身带着刀具，Castiel对此并不感到诧异。“别以为我没注意到，你一直在看着我。”

Castiel睁开了眼睛，但依然保持双眼低垂着，看起来万分温顺。“抱歉，先生。”

“哦，那可真搞笑。”Dean把两根手指伸进嘴里，随后，那两根手指捅进了Castiel的身体里。

好疼。疼得 **快要死了** 。于是，瞬间Castiel忘记了自我，抬眼望进了Dean的双眼。那人现在的表情是如此迷人。Dean天生具有力量，坚定不移地追寻着他的目标。被这般耀眼的存在如此专注地注视着，一时间，Castiel彻底忘记了反抗。

“求你了，”Castiel哀求道。Dean的手指深深地插了进去。“求你了，Winchester先生。”

“Dean，”他飞快地咧了一下嘴，露出牙齿，但那并不是个微笑。“既然我要射在你的屁股里，你可以叫我Dean。”

那没有道理。名字意味着熟知和亲昵，而且绝对不是在现在这种情况下。Castiel的疑惑并不是装出来的，所以他利用这点，开始在Dean手中挣扎着，四下扭动着，企图重获自由。

然而，Dean证明了他的力量。Castiel听过关于Dean的故事，那些描述了Dean赤手空拳就能做出些什么的故事（虽然警方的官方报道里没有具体提到），而他现在也亲眼目睹了其中的一部分——当Dean伸手托起Castiel的屁股，把它抬高到合适的角度。他的阴茎，终于令人满意的勃起着，在Castiel的穴口处耸动着。

“求你了，”Castiel再次尝试道，“我保证——”

Dean捂住了Castiel的嘴。

一瞬间，几件事情接踵而至。Dean的性器捅了进来，被插入的刺激使得Castiel的双腿抽搐起来。Dean把另一只手也盖在了Castiel的嘴上，使出双倍的力气，牢牢地将他按在地上。

好一会儿，Castiel才意识到，他的双手被松开了。而Dean已经在他体内动了起来，一种平稳而紧迫的压力，威胁着、静默了Castiel剩余的所有感官。这和Castiel想象中的完全一样，又彻底不同。他曾以为那会让他感觉良好，他曾期待Dean会毫不留情，但他未曾想过、这会把他彻底击溃。

Castiel抓着Dean的双手，但它们就像铁块一样纹丝不动，牢牢地钳住他的脸颊。Dean唯一的回应是个得意洋洋的微笑，他的身体没有停下过，持续撞击着Castiel。

天哪，那根阴茎。它在Castiel嘴里的时候似乎并没有那么粗，而它现在感觉异常粗壮，猛烈地入侵着、无情地占有着Castiel的身体。那太过了，Castiel感觉浑身都烧了起来，多年来的训练也无法阻止他的下身正变得硬挺起来。当那根巨物撞击到他的前列腺时，快感冲刷着Castiel的整个身体，他在Dean的手掌里哭叫起来。

Dean充满怀疑的轻笑声提醒了Castiel，他现在必须反抗。他用手指掐着Dean的手臂；他挤压着Dean的阴茎，试着把他推出去；他用脚踝踢踹着Dean的后背，试图把他蹬开。

然而，那些对Dean没有起到任何作用。他倾下身，完美地主导着一切，然后不怀好意地将一只手下移至Castiel的喉咙处。

 **哦** 。

Castiel睁大着双眼，流露出哀求的眼神。但是Dean的手纹丝不动。Castiel用了一生的时间，来训练自己在任何情况下都能掌控自己的的身体。但当空气供应被切断时，即使是他也无法再控制自己。他的性器跳动着，他的视野开始泛白。并且，现在，比他曾预计得要快，他就要射了。

就像是Dean狠狠地将他逼向了高潮。那太过尖锐，也太过痛苦，Castiel被迫在Dean的手心里尖叫出声。那就像是心跳停止；就像是从层层自我控制中被剥离；就像是被磨去一层皮，血流不止。Castiel宛如一个没有意识的工具，没有自己的想法，也没有任何感情来经受伤害。Dean使他变得完美起来。

这是一次改变人生的经历。

所以，在听见Dean的笑声后，Castiel本能地恢复了神智。Dean歇斯底里地笑着，最后凶狠地抽送了几下。随后他终于绷直身体，喘着气，一股热流注入Castiel的身体。

Castiel勉强睁开双眼，倘若错过Dean愉悦的表情，那将会是他的耻辱。除此之外，他现在终于能够重新呼吸了。Dean闭着眼睛，嘴唇轻启，微笑着。Castiel发现自己无意识地想起了一首童谣， **千万不要对着鳄鱼微笑** ，或是其他类似疯狂的词句。他的大脑多半是不清醒了。

“你。”Dean的双眼因为愉悦和满足而变得明亮起来。他看起来近乎容光焕发。“你就是个骚货，Cas。”

当Dean低下头，伸出舌头舔去他脸上的泪水时，Castiel突然颤抖了一下。Castiel甚至没有意识到，自己哭了。

“你一直在等着我好好地操你一顿，是不是？”Dean低语着。他用牙齿轻轻擦过Castiel的下巴，咬了一口。“你对此饥渴难耐。”

事实上，确实是那样。Castiel **确实** 想要这个——用一种残暴的方式，让他无法呼吸。他需要停下脚步，重新整顿，思考下一步该如何行动。Castiel闭上眼睛——藏起眼中的思虑，取而代之的，是让Dean看到他神情中的羞愧——然后试着扯开身体。那个动作使得Dean又一次大笑起来。

“起来。”Dean从他体内滑出，拍了拍他的大腿。“把自己弄干净，Sam会杀了我的。”

Castiel沉默地点着头。

圣洁之母啊，他挣扎着站起身。Castiel都回忆不起来，上一次他这般残破不堪是什么时候了。全身的肌肉几乎都使不上力气。虽然，真正深入骨髓的疼痛会稍晚再到访。当它袭来的时候，Castiel希望呆在相对私人的地方（他的房间）。

下楼梯的每一步，都是一种折磨。Castiel能听到Dean在他身后不远的某处窃笑着，但他无视了他，坚定地让自己体会着这一切。

在他穿过厨房的时候，Jo发现了他。她看着他，愣了一会儿才恍然大悟。这意想不到地使Castiel的腹部抽痛了一下。他瞬间开始思考，当她盯着他时，在他身上看到了什么。她是否看到了疲倦和挫败？她有否在想象，Dean是如何地侵犯了他？她是否感到了 **抱歉** ？

Castiel佯作端庄地垂下了眼眸。

“回到你的房间去，”Jo说道，“我……我去叫医生。”

******

Castiel的下半张脸是一片漂亮的紫红色。脖子上也有若干淤痕，以及下颚下方整齐的手掌印。Castiel站在浴室的镜子面前，将脑袋从一边转到另一边，欣赏着他崭新的“战斗”伤痕。

嘎吱一声门被打开了，Ruby钻了进来。“你做了什么？”她压低声音厉声说道。

“我什么都没做。”他伸手摸着嘴唇上的擦伤。“我以为那很明显。”

Ruby低声咒骂了几句。“你才刚来，不是吗？呃，新来的通常是最糟的。你必须搞明白要如何应付你的主人们。”

“应付？”Castiel转向她。这是她对他说过的第一件有趣的事情。“你说的‘应付’，是什么意思？”

“我就这么一说，”Ruby谨慎地答道，“看，Sam的彬彬有礼是因为，大部分时候他把我们当人看。但事实是，Dean并不这么认为。我们——我们对他来说连东西都算不上。你会想要保护某些东西，会想要在它们还有用的时候照顾好它们。Dean可不会这么看待我们，这也是为什么Sam不给他自己的奴隶。”

Castiel选择闭口不提，他留意了刚才的对话并铭记于心。如果她没有发现，那便是她的错。“原因是？”

Ruby甩给他一个难以置信的眼神。“呃，比如他会用扫把捅穿别人的身体？要说原因，Dean他妈的疯了。”她紧紧抓住Castiel的肩膀，恳求似的摇摇头。“Castiel，蜜糖，宝贝，甜心。如果你不照看好自己，你会死的。”

“啊。”Castiel非常感谢她的忠告。并且，抛开她的偏心，她的在这里观察到的事情或许能够派上用场。“你觉得我应该把自己献给Sam吗？我不是按照性奴的模式来被训练的，但是如果我成了他的人，是不是就能让Dean失去兴趣？”

“可能行得通吧。嗯，试试吧，不会有什么损失的。”Ruby叹着气。可当她看着Castiel的时候，她优雅的眉间出现了一丝好奇。“从没有过……Dean没有那么做过。那是规矩之一。”

Castiel知道，那是和Sam共生关系的一部分。Sam和Dean之间相辅相成，相互照看，相互制约。在这种情况下，Dean在工作时可以发泄他的本能，只不过需要维持在Sam给他设定好的界限内。他们不会做任何无法毁尸灭迹的事情，并且他们绝对不会被抓住把柄。

“我可以照顾好我自己。”Castiel给了她一个安慰般的微笑。“下次我会……试着不要反抗。”

Ruby在空气中挥着手。“你 **觉得** ？”

******

Sam简短地和Castiel谈了一次话。（“你做好我让你做的事情。对于你擅闯你禁止进入的地方，我本该惩罚你的，但……这一次就算了，好吗？”）这似乎并不是提议让Sam和他上床的好时机，所以Castiel闭口不提。

想必Sam和Dean也谈了一次话，因为那天晚上，整个房子都能听到从一楼传来的Dean大题小作的跺脚声。并且在最大音量的金属音乐咆哮声中，谁都没能睡好觉。

在Dean操了他的两天之后，他们碰巧在屋外擦肩而过。Castiel正要去扔垃圾，而Dean正在忙他的事情。突然，他们就在车道相遇了。Castiel手里的垃圾袋掉在了地上，低下头，身体一动不动。

Dean也顿住了，虽然原因不尽相同。他的呼吸发生了变化，在他盯着Castiel的时候，变得缓慢而平静。

Castiel知道，他正在观察他的杰作：Castiel脖子上那圈斑驳的淤痕，看起来就像戴着条项链。它们依然美丽，并且Castiel乐于将它们展示出来。Bobby的反应最精彩，在那天早些时候，他看见Castiel的那瞬间，几乎是勃然大怒地喊道 **给我他妈的下来，Dean** 。

但是 **Dean** 是怎么想的，Castiel并不确定。Dean正抚弄着位于他前臂的防御性伤痕——Castiel留给Dean的礼物——但那并不意味着什么。Dean可能会感到满意和兴奋。或者，他会生气——回想起Sam说的不要糟蹋他们的所有物的指示。又或者他会觉得无聊——对一具早已玩弄过的身体失去兴趣。

“给我滚。”他恶声恶气地吼道。Castiel差不多是跑着逃离了那里。

******

整件事或许是从Alastair的屋里开始的，但直到Balthazar发现Castiel在报纸上阅读Winchester的新闻，那才变成真正变成一件 **事情** 。那是很长时间以前的事了，在他进行侦察之前，在他开始研究之前，也在他观察Dean工作至深夜之际、出入他最喜欢的咖啡厅之前。

“呃，别告诉我，你的合同上面有他们，”Balthazar说道，“那可是最糟糕的。我让我的人都尽可能的回绝掉和他们有关的合同。”

“不，”Castiel说道，“没那回事，没有。只不过，这个人，他的过去很有趣。你知不知道，他们说Dean Winchester走进了Walker牧场之后又走了出来，一夜之间杀掉了所有人？没有人能弄明白他是怎么做到的。”

“你可以查出来，”Balthazar答道，“在这方面你可是佼佼者，我打赌你可以做到。还有，嘿，每个人都会有他自己的兴趣，不是吗？”

这个发言让Castiel愣了一下。之前，他从没有过任何兴趣——收集东西的适当爱好；对某些事情了如指掌；和不计回报地同时完成上述两件事、并且乐在其中。

文章上面并没有Dean的照片，但Castiel记得他的脸。他试着把这个故事的细节（那是商业活动，没有任何明显可疑的地方）和那张脸拼凑到一起，然后发现他似乎做不到。他开始思考，如果得到足够对多的关于他的消息，是否能让他更好地描绘出Dean的模样。如果答案是肯定的，那么，描绘出来的Dean，又会是何种模样呢？

Castiel当即认为，有个兴趣爱好，也是无伤大雅的。

******

相当长的一段时间里，Castiel认为他并不沉溺于性爱。那不是什么重大的损失，因为对他根本不在乎的事情来说，他也不会失去什么。他偶尔会和人上床，通常是被Gabriel或者Balthazar怂恿的。但他每年也会吃一次汉堡，那并没有什么该死的意义。

然而，和Dean一起，Castiel开始学习到一些新的关于自己的事情。他学会了欲望，在他耐心十足时缓慢沸腾的血液，以及每当他捕捉到Dean人格中的某些怪癖时，身体因为兴奋而微微颤抖。Castiel好奇，Dean还能教会他什么。

在Dean卧室外的那次遭遇之后，已经过去几个星期了，Dean一直都没有碰他。但Castiel发现自己也并不介意。当下他似乎没有什么其他紧迫的事情。他利用这段时间来让身体进行自愈，双腿间的灼烧般的疼痛渐渐缓解为某种钝痛。这也给了Castiel足够的时间来适应这个家的日常，让每个人习惯他的存在。因为，如果能让他们所有人都卸下防御，那就更好了。

Castiel是个优秀的、顺从的奴隶。Castiel毫无怨言地遵循着命令。Castiel曾犯了一个错误，但他得到了他的教训。Castiel不想惹来麻烦，他真的不想。

大部分时候他们让他呆在厨房或者洗衣房，有时候让他在外边的花园里做清洁。他仍会在图书室里替Sam干活，但他再也不瞎晃悠了。他总是乖乖呆在他应该呆着的地方，只有在接到命令时才会移动。那样确实有效。

在Dean对他下手之后，差不多过了三个星期，Castiel正在厨房里清洗碟子，Ellen走了过来。“酒店的人马上就要过来，”她说，“让他们从后门进来，他们让你做什么，你就做什么。”

Castiel点点头。“好的，Ellen。”

今晚Sam出门了，他有个情况需要处理。所以Dean正借此机会邀请他的朋友们过来。Castiel知道这意味着他招了妓女做伴。所有才会有酒店的人过来。

当那些应召男/女抵达的时候，Castiel并没有被他们的外表惊讶到。有三个女人，两个男人，每一个都很漂亮，打扮得花枝招展，符合Dean平时对外貌的喜好。Jo在门厅处和他们打了招呼，那些人随即去了楼上。Castiel在餐厅的安全位置观察着，冒险通过门缝向外偷窥。当他们的身影消失后，他回到厨房，思索着。

这个时间点有些可疑，想想也知道，Dean没有必要等到Sam离开屋子吧？事实是Dean的房间在二楼，Sam 的房间在一楼，代表着兄弟俩对于个人空间早已达成协议。

最终证明Castiel是正确的，大约在那些应召者到达的一小时后，其中两人差不多是扑进了厨房，咯咯笑着。

Jo很快上前迎接了她们，礼貌地询问她们是否有什么需要，如果这里的食物和饮料符合她们的喜好的话。她们笑着，显然是喝醉了，然后摆摆手。

“我们要他，”其中一位女士说道，指着Castiel，“我们还需要一双手。”

“他正忙。”Jo说道，“我跟你们去。”

她们又一次笑了。“除非你长了 **鸡巴** 。”其中一人走向了Castiel，伸出了手。她的名字叫Chastity，她补充道，如果他不介意的话，她会非常感谢他的 **帮助** 。显然，这是最可笑的笑话，因为她们爆发出了一阵大笑。

“我跟她们去。”Castiel平静地说道。他安慰般地向Jo点头示意，她看起来像是马上要冲出门。不过，她准备去找谁呢？——Ellen？Bobby？他们多半会认为Jo是反应过度了，鉴于Dean在过去的几个星期内证明了自己，那只不过是个一次性的、不会被重复的事件而已。  
况且，归根结底，今天晚上Dean有着一整排心甘情愿的人来供他使用。所以，他又为何要招惹Castiel呢?

老实说，Castiel想看看，那里到底发生了什么。

Chastity抓住了他的手，拽着他上楼。同时另一个女孩，Honor，跟在了他的身后，就像是要防止他逃跑一样。在Dean的房间里，狂欢已然进入高潮。那两名男子在台面上相互厮磨，剩下那个女孩则在地板上，手持着一种看起来让人非常不舒服的皮鞭，进行着某项活动。

Dean靠在那张狭窄的床上，双腿交叉着伸向前方。所以Castiel没猜错，这就是他用来坐在那里，观察他的玩物们的地方。灯光、音乐、和酒精的味道让这个地方感觉就像是夜总会里的私人房间。Gabriel会喜欢这里的，虽然Castiel无法理解。Dean那个放满工具的托盘去哪儿了？

“你是对的，”Chastity对着Dean说，“他真完美！把那对翅膀拿来，快拿来！”

他们开始扒他衣服。Castiel由着他们动手，在他们发号施令的时候顺从地抬起胳膊或者双腿。他的衣服被扔到了一边，毫无遮蔽地被展示在众人面前——让一切变得更有趣的是，他现在是房间里唯一一个全身赤裸的人。他们中的那位有着可以碾碎奶酪的腹肌的金发男子，拿着一对华丽的白色翅膀走向他们。他们七手八脚地把翅膀安在了Castiel的背上，从他们的反应看来，这显然又是一件世界上最可笑的事情。

从头到尾，Dean没有说过任何话。

Castiel温顺地任由他们摆布，困惑并好奇着。Honor摸他屁股的时候，他没有任何反应；Chasity拿起其中一条从天花板垂下来的铁链，用手铐铐住他的手腕时，他也没有任何反应。有人按下某个开关，拉动了链条，迫使Castiel的双手向上吊起，悬在他的脑袋上方，让他就位。

Castiel猜想，普通人大约会对这种情况感到尴尬。特别是他们并没有事先被问及，是否对这类事情有兴趣。Castiel在想，Dean是不是想给他个教训。如果是，那到现在为止，这还真是个无聊的教训，还不如让Castiel去楼下洗衣房干活。

“你这样子看起来真漂亮，”Honor说着，伸手摸着他的腰侧。Chastity走到她身后，磨蹭着Honor的后颈。“喜欢你看到的吗？”

这些人真是无聊。但从理性角度来说，他们美貌且有着某种性诱惑力。而Castiel并没有这些，加上他的身体正被毫无保留地展示着，使得他和他们之间的对比愈发明显。或许，这就是Dean想要在这里展现的对比。某种羞辱？

那两个男人从台面上走下，其中一个在Castiel跟前蹲下，光滑的双手摸上了Castiel的脚踝。他瞥了Dean一眼，得到点头示意后，开始上下抚弄Castiel的小腿肚。

不用，谢谢。Castiel踹了他一脚。

一声惨叫和一声尖叫同时传来。Honor尖着嗓子喊道，“他明明应该乖乖听话！”

在这阵骚动中，Castiel的大脑飞速运转着。Dean被告知了不要糟蹋Castiel，所以，他可能认为，他可以借别人的手来蹂躏他？

“他是，”Dean的声音从某个非常近的地方传入Castiel耳中。他起身挪到了Castiel身后，伸出手指，描绘着位于那对假翅膀正中间的纹身。“或者他试着看起来听话。这个小混蛋。”

Castiel动了动手腕，确认着手铐的延展度。它们明显是装饰品，非常容易挣脱。“你不能这么做，”Castiel说道，“Sam说过。Sam说了你不能这么做。”

“ **Sam** ？”Dean踱着步，踏入Castiel的视野里，脸色阴沉。“你觉得，就因为Sam对你说了什么，就没有人可以碰你了？”

“他是个好主人。”Castiel垂下视线，“他照顾我们，并且遵守他的诺言。”

“看着我。”Dean抓住Castiel的脸，手指用力掐着他的脸颊，让他感到吃痛。Dean是个画家，Castiel愿意成为他的画布。但Castiel并不会允许他轻易得逞，他必须自己想办法来争取。“这才是你真正的模样，是不是？那些故作腼腆的行为， **哦，主人，我都没法直视你的眼睛，因为我太害怕了** ，全部都是假的。”

“什么？”Castiel吃惊地对上Dean的眼睛。

“看到了吗？”Dean向前靠近，裤子布料摩擦着Castiel的大腿内侧。“你明明就会生气。我早就知道到你在假装。你知道我怎么知道的吗？”Castiel没有回答，于是Dean继续说道，“你太完美了。总是如此平静，如此顺从。我甚至从没见你翻过白眼。没有任何人会这样没有感情。”

能够这般直视着Dean的双眼，给他的身体带来一阵颤栗。Castiel必须集中所有注意力，来保持完全镇定，并确保他的下体不会起反应。

“尤其是在像个婊子一样哭叫过之后。”Dean补充道。“怎么，你以为我已经忘记了吗？没有人能在那之后保持原样。然而看看你。”他把另一只手放在了Castiel的屁股上，手指戏弄般地画着圈。“天哪，你生气的模样可真美。”

所以， **那就是** Dean想要的。

“你什么都不会做的，”Castiel说道，“Sam会——”

Dean的手指深深陷入Castiel的腰侧，让他不禁抽气。“不准再提起我弟弟。你，Castiel，是个鬼鬼祟祟的骗子。在你刚到这里的时候，你就在寻找着逃跑的机会。很明显，你可不是在这种背景里出生的。所以，那是怎么发生的，Cas？有谁出卖了你吗？你的家人是不是欠了一笔他们还不起的债？”

“闭嘴。”Castiel扭动着，试图挣脱。“闭嘴， **闭嘴** 。”

“是不是某个和你关系亲密的人背叛了你?”Dean的呼吸变得粗重起来，瞳孔微微扩大，“天哪，Cas，在我对你动手之前，你被其他人操过吗？”

“你以为——”Castiel停顿着，短促地呼吸了一下，让Dean以为他是在惊慌。“你以为你是个硬汉。你表现得就像、就像是个精英，像是个牛仔。但我现在知道了，在这整个屋子里——所有的这些人，所有的这些 **东西** ——他们只不过是用来展示的而已。他们都不是真实的，他们全都不是你想要的。但是你只配拥有这些，因为你 **不正常** 。”

“不正常？”Dean吃了一惊，“ **只配** ？”

“我打赌，”Castiel说道，“如果不伤害别人，你甚至都硬不起来。”

Dean打了他一拳。

在这击打之下，Castiel的头向后仰去，而他的内心炽热地高喊着， **太好了** 。那是有把握的猜测，在击中要害后，他的全身传来一阵令人满足的快感。这就说得通了。就在刚才Dean摩擦着他的大腿时，Castiel注意到他那里还软着，就和上次他袭击了Castiel后，也没有硬起来一样。那是不正常的，不是吗？有这些人在这里为他表演，他应该性欲高涨才对。

“我是属于这个家的，”Castiel说着，忽视着上嘴唇的刺痛感。“你花钱买下了我，你不能——”一记耳光打在他的脸上，他不禁抽气。

画面在Castiel的脑海中显现：Dean不能动手，所以他选择开口，让其他人替他动手。Dean是有底线的，虽然，Castiel现在跨过了它。

“这让你觉得自己强硬了吗？”Castiel怒斥道，“你什么都不是，你就是个胆小鬼。”

Dean猛地解开他的裤子纽扣，掏出他的性器，头部从他的拳头里探出，发红并胀大着。“ **我** 不伤害别人就硬不起来？”Dean笑着说，“还真能说啊？是谁只在他的小洞被鸡巴填满的时候才能射出来的？给我抓住他。”

当其他人的手碰到他时，Castiel跳了起来。应召者们挤到了他身边，其中的一个男人伸手环绕着Castiel的上半身，另一个握住了他的腰。Castiel反抗着，扭动着身体，张嘴咬向企图碰他脸的手指。

“也许我该感谢Zachariah，”Dean说道，“那家伙敲诈了我们。但是，嘿，这样我才有机会亲自毁掉你。”

Castiel这次没有转过脸。他睁着眼，挑衅般地直视着Dean 的眼睛。

他只做了最低限度的准备，插进一根手指扩张了几秒，同时其中一个女孩取来了润滑剂。在那之后Dean往自己下身抹上了润滑剂，把手伸到Castiel大腿后侧，将他抬了起来。

“他的腿，抓住他的腿。”Dean说道。Honor和Chastity站到了他两侧，分别抓住了Castiel的一侧小腿，抬起并打开他的双腿。Dean发出一声略微歇斯底里的笑声，几乎是因为激动而颤抖着，把自己的阴茎捅入了Castiel体内。“哦上帝啊，哦真棒，吃下去，吃下去你这狗娘养的。”

这副样子让Castiel彻底失去了平衡。他感觉自己就像是块肉，吊着他的链条和手铐扯紧了他的手臂，他的腿和身体由着Dean的意愿摆动着。他喘着气，品尝着Dean是如何迫使他逐渐屈服。

“别让他伤到自己。”Dean命令着其他人，“把证据降到最少，不要让他挣扎。”他丢给Castiel一个嘲弄的笑容。“你可不是唯一那个 **优秀** 的人。”

老天，Dean现在的样子太漂亮了。Castiel甚至不用达到高潮，因为能够看到Dean索取着他想要的东西时的表情，他就已经满足了。在力量、骄傲和自信之外，还有其他的秘密被Dean紧紧栓了起来。只有在这里，像这样，Castiel才有机会自私地为了他自己、抓住这转瞬即逝的机会来窥探那（被藏起来的）部份。

“你还在吗，Cas？”Dean正喘着粗气，找到某种节奏，使得Castiel的身体随着每次向上顶弄而晃动着。“你还活着吗？”

“下地狱去吧。” Castiel诅咒道。

Dean又笑了。“早就去过了，宝贝。”他的其中一只手向下移至Castiel腿间，随即Castiel感觉到穴口处增加了新的压力。

“什么？”Castiel在他的捕获者手里挣扎起来。“这是什……”

“来吧，你哀求着想要这个。”Dean戏弄道，“只是给你你想要的。”手指沿着Dean的阴茎挤入了Castiel的身体。

Castiel哀嚎起来，无法忽略的新痛楚使他的注意力变得涣散。而他越是挣扎，Dean的动作就愈发地残忍，把两根手指——也许是三根——没入至第一指节，强迫Castiel被撑开到他从未达到的程度。

“好了，那感觉怎么样？”Dean气喘吁吁地笑着，“没法再这么隐忍了，是不是？你这副无趣的脸，你这张愚蠢的嘴，你那些 **请，先生** 和 **非常乐意帮忙，先生** 。这才是你生来的模样，哦天哪，我可以把我的手完全捅进去而你只会全部吞下去，对不对？”

Castiel已然无法忽视这被填满的感觉。Dean的指关节卡在了边缘处，但他硬是让自己进入得更深。那太过了；那还不够。在很久之前，Castiel的身体就把快感和痛苦融合到了一起，而Dean正像个专家一样玩弄着他的界线。

“求你了，不要，”Castiel喘息着。 **来吧，不要留情** 。Dean不可以有所保留，他必须把一切都给Castiel，Castiel **什么都想要** 。

这种转变令人震惊。Castiel就和他们的第一次那样，开始失去注意力，在Dean的手里颤抖起来——虽然也是因为，他的肌肉不自然地紧绷着，血液未能向着它们本来的方向流去。他低声啜泣着，喘息着，呜咽着，除了Dean在他身体里进出着的阴茎和手指，什么都感觉不到。

“是啊，操，”Dean低语着，“我就知道，受虐成瘾的杂种。”

汗水沿着Castiel的后背流下，那些抓着他的手因此变得滑腻。然而，处于极度迷失中的Castiel根本没有注意到这些，身体径直奔向那个值得等待的高潮。唯一的妥协，是他射的时候没有发出任何声音。这次没有再尖叫出声，只是咬紧了牙关，湿热的液体喷洒在腹部上。

真是美妙至极。

世界似乎变得离他很远，一片模糊。Castiel感觉到Dean从他身体里退出，然后他的腿被放了下来。那些抓着他的手消失后，他的身体晃动了几下，无力的双腿完全无法支撑自己，仅靠锁链吊着他整个身体。

他恍惚地睁开了眼睛。Dean正在自慰，飞快而激烈地撸动着他的阴茎。他的双眼至始至终盯着Castiel的脸，甚至在剧烈呼吸后射在自己手掌里时、也没有移开过视线。Dean满足地叹了一口气，然后抬起湿乎乎的手，把自己的精液抹在Castiel脸上。

“你哪儿也去不了，Cas。”Dean宣布道，擦拭着Castiel眉骨、以及鼻梁上的汗水。“你是我的，我想让你做什么，你就得做什么。”Dean Winchester，征服一切的英雄，正得意洋洋地盯着他的战利品。Castiel想把这一幕用相机拍下来。

Dean转身面向其他人，说，“伙计们，我们出去呼吸点新鲜空气。”

他们就那样把他留在了原地，双手吊起，那对假翅膀悲伤地垂落下来。

Castiel计算着，他大约还能留个十五、或者二十分钟的时间，然后他就会大声向Jo求救。他的胳膊有点酸疼，但尚未到严重的地步，所以他也许可以给Dean来点惩罚。然而，更重要的是，Dean给他打上了标记。Castiel已经不再只是一具肉体了，他是个人，Dean想要的人。

Castiel把脸埋进肩窝里，试着不要笑出声。

******

临近日出，Sam才回到家。Ellen在楼下呼唤着他，坚持让他到公共浴室来看看，Brady正在那里照顾着Castiel。Sam走进浴室，当他看见Castiel后，发出了一声长长的、夸张的叹息。然后把其他人都轰了出去。

“需要我们再叫一次医生吗？”由于长时间的驾驶，Sam的眼睛发红。但他坚持要在休息前完成这次对话。“告诉我，没关系的。”

Castiel停下了按摩自己手腕的动作。“我想没有那个必要，先生。我还有些……上次留下的。我能照顾我自己。我不会在工作上懈怠的，我保证。”

“很好。”Sam转身要走，却看见Castiel正安静地征询他的同意，似是想要说什么。Sam停下脚步，点点头。“说吧。”

“我做错什么了吗，先生？”Castiel抬起眼，透过睫毛看着Sam。“我愿服侍你和你哥哥，我真的愿意。但我一定是做了什么让Dean主人对我感到不满的事情。”

Sam皱起眉。“Dean没有对你不满意。”

“但一定是有什么，先生。上一次是我的错，我知道那是我应得的。但是……哦，”Castiel露出个恍然大悟的表情。“这是常态了吗，先生？从现在开始，这也是我工作的一部分了吗？”

Sam的表情变得一片空白。“由我来回应你这件事怎么样？ ”

“如果是这样的话，让你接受我是不是个放肆的要求？”Castiel紧张地吞了口水。“我可以让Ruby和Brady教我。我——我知道我不是被用来做那些的，但我可以学着取悦你。我会尽我所能去快速学习的，先生。”

“是，你学东西非常快。”Sam的表情温柔下来，真诚地笑着，“你是这个家最能干的人之一，而且我并不是说说而已。你帮了我们很大的忙，甚至连Ellen和Bobby也这么说。”

Castiel在这番称赞之下微微颤抖，低下了头。“谢谢你，先生。”

“你去休息吧。”Sam迅速说道，“我和Dean谈谈，我们会找到解决这件事的办法的，好吗？”

“谢谢你，先生。希望你也好好休息。我现在准备回房间了，可以吗？”

Castiel走出浴室的时候，他看见Dean正倚靠在门附近的墙壁上，对此他并不感到意外。他的肢体语言看起来是松懈的，但他的脸上面色阴沉。Castiel飞快地对他投过去一个微笑—— **走着瞧** ——随后离开了。

Dean眯起了眼睛。

******

Castiel之前从未让自己休假过。但就像Balthazar说的，凡事总有第一次。

******

  
事情的结果就是，一场冷战在Winchester家里展开了。Castiel有他的战线，Dean也有他自己的。

Castiel接过了Ruby的部份日常任务，比如，在Sam的办公室待机，并在他需要的时候帮忙完成些小事。Ruby坚持说自己不介意，她告诉Castiel，“事实上，我正好可以利用一下这种环境的小小改变。”

对于Castiel呆在Sam身边的时间变长这件事，Dean并没有发表任何意见，但这本身就说明了问题。Dean通常是喋喋不休的，总喜欢发表意见，或者下命令，或者分享着对自己观察到的某些事的嘲弄。但现在他变得沉默而充满警戒。Castiel精通于Dean在领域内的技能，但如果他自己就是目标的话，那一切都变得不同了。

表面上，Sam似乎没有注意到任何事情。他像往常一样对待Castiel：就像个标准的被表扬和给予信赖的奴隶（在作为一个奴隶可以被给予的信赖程度内）。但，如果要设想那层信赖能有多深，是非常愚蠢的。鉴于Sam和Dean亲密无间的手足情，以他们的方式相互扶持着——对此Castiel感到非常羡慕，虽然他无法想象，自己会允许其他人如此深入到自己的生命里。现在看起来更像是，Sam已经注意到了这件事，并选择了让他们自己来处理。

所以，Castiel继续低着头，回避着他人的目光。只有在Dean的面前，他才会放下这些伪装，既然Dean早已见过Castiel会咬人和吐唾沫的一面，清楚地知道他的顺从不过是一种刻意的烟雾弹。Dean并不知道个中 **原因** ，但他的假设如此完美地偏离了事实，Castiel情不自禁地和他玩起了游戏。

比如像今天：Sam正在餐厅享用午餐，Castiel站在他身边，随时准备听候命令。半途中，Dean走了进来，询问着一些他们正在进行的项目的事情。他们的对话无趣而无关紧要，让Castiel感觉无所事事。Castiel等待着，直到他确认Dean正在看着他。当那双眼睛落到他身上时，Castiel故作随意地抬起手，放在了Sam的膝盖上。

Dean的扑克脸是绝妙的，但并不完美。

在Dean离开之后，Sam说道，“你没必要这么做。”

Castiel抬起头。“先生？”

“我只是说，”Sam喝了一口水，微笑着，“你没必要这么做。” 他很难搞懂Sam在想什么，虽然那是Castiel自己的错——把注意力都高度集中在他哥哥身上。某种奇怪的对哥哥忠诚感似乎多少程度上阻止了Sam把Castiel带到床上，不过这对于手头的情况来说，是次要的。

“我很抱歉，先生。”Castiel飞快地抽回了手。

“我明白这是为什么——没关系。”Sam摇摇头。“你能帮我把Ellen叫来吗？我们需要开始计划晚宴了。我之后会忙起来，所以我们今天需要做一些决定。”

“是的，先生。当然。”

Castiel离开房间，还没走出两步，Dean就已经出现在了他的跟前。在Dean的威严面前，Castiel作出了让步，向后退着，但依然扬着下巴。

Dean并没有理会这些，径直把他堵在了墙边。不过，他确保了自己没有靠得太近，没有近到可以碰到对方，在他们的身体之间空出一段距离。Castiel还是感觉到了某种让他身体无法动弹的压迫感——当然，纯粹是心理上的——并试着让他下腹传来的渴望静默下来。

“你好，”Castiel平静地问道，“你有什么需要吗，Dean？”

被直呼其名，Dean看起来并不惊讶。他只是用眼神把Castiel定在原地，随后傲慢地用双眼向下扫过Castiel的身体。此刻，他们相互挑战着对方；Dean在寻找着发动攻击的借口，而Castiel一直拒绝着他。（毕竟，Castiel已经给过他两次借口了，只有下次由Dean来主动挑起，那才公平。）

“我得去把Ellen女士请来，”Castiel说道，“否则Sam会生气的。”

Dean退开身体，他用手指轻轻指着自己的眉毛，然后指指Castiel。 **我盯着你呢** 。

（前几天，Castiel碰巧听到了兄弟俩正在对话，他把耳朵贴在Sam的书房门上，听到了Dean的声音。“ **那个蠢货正在盘算着什么。别让他对你为所欲为。** ”而Sam只是平静地答道，“ **Dean，我有让任何人对我为所欲为过吗？对我们？我可以应付他的，我是说真的。明显你无法清醒地思考。** ”“ **操你大爷，大脚野人。** ”）

Castiel郑重地点点头。“当然，Dean。现在我可以走了吗？”

“Dean！”Sam在餐厅里大喊着，“别那么混蛋！”

Dean把手插进口袋里，头也不回地扬长而去。

不管怎样，Dean的策略起效了。Castiel愈来愈频繁地处于边缘；每当Dean挑起一边眉毛、半眯着眼睛、嘴角翘起的时候，要抵抗把Dean脸朝上推到地上，然后骑在他身上的冲动，也愈来愈难。

但是，他依然，抵抗着。

******

“你真的很古怪，你知道吗？”Ruby说道。她，Brady还有Castiel正坐在她房间的地板上，分享着夜宵，一盘Ruby不知道从哪里拿来的薯条。通常Castiel并不会介意，但这垃圾食物的气味非常诱人。

“你是在说我吗？”Castiel问道。

“当然。”Ruby对他眨眨眼。“你看起来……嗯，很满足。别误会，我知道你和我们其余人一样，都对着他们强颜欢笑。但是……我能感觉到，在你身上，要么什么事情都没有发生过，要么见鬼的发生过很多事情。”

“我不明白那是什么意思。”

“翻过这一页，我看完了。”Brady说道，推了推Castiel的手肘。“至少翻到体育板块，这些都好无聊。”

“那是上个星期的报纸，你知道的。”Ruby说道。

“所以？”Brady说，“既然你现在不用伺候Sam了，少这么刻薄会死吗？”

Castiel来回瞥着他们。“你们俩关系不好吗？”

“Brady只是烦躁而已。”Ruby踹了一下Brady的小腿。“在他们的宴会开始前，他总是那副样子。我说到哪儿了？哦，对，你。你是个奇怪的人。”她伸出手，指着他的鼻子。

从来没有人用“满足”来形容过Castiel。当然，有人会说他是拘谨的；也有人说他紧张而且奇怪，一直都有。但是“满足”，那就暗示着许多的情绪——那些Castiel相当确定、他从未允许在自己身上出现过的感情。Castiel是一把刀，或者是一把锤子。刀和锤子不会感到满足。

Dean对他说，没有任何人会这般没有感情。他说对了一部分，Castiel并不是没有感情的。但他很久以前就意识到，他通常无法和普通人感同身受。

也许对于像他这样的人来说，这是最接近满足的模样了。

“我喜欢我的工作。”Castiel说着，“这对我来说很容易。我知道这在你们看来很愚蠢，但事实就是那样。”

Brady大笑起来。“嘿，Cassy！”

Castiel愣了一下。“什么？”

“抱歉，那只是，”Brady把报纸塞给他，翻到了个人广告的那一页。有一条信息写道：“ **亲爱的宝贝Cassy，我们好想你。能尽快回家吗？非常爱你的，B。** ”Brady的微笑伴随着Castiel困惑的表情渐渐消失。“那很好笑，好吧。”

“是的，”Castiel说道，“从没有人笑话过我的名字。你是个文学天才。”

Ruby爆发出一阵大笑，把Brady推到了地上，Castiel趁机翻过这一页，藏起了这条信息。现在这个时刻收到Balthazar的信息，是何等的巧合。他一直都是对Castiel的休假怨言最多的人。Castiel想知道，如果他看到他现在这副摸样，虚度时光，吃着炸薯条，在差不多——已经多久了，一个月？——的时间里没做过任何有用的事情，会是什么想法。他会说Castiel正积极地偷着懒。

无论怎样，Balthazar可以等着。在动身之前，他还想从Dean那里得到至少一次美好的性爱。

******

Winchester的晚宴正如火如荼地进行着，目前为止，尚没有任何有趣的事情发生。

相对来说，那些只是小差事，所有的客人很快在门厅和主会场安顿下来。食物和酒水接连不断地被端上会场，喧闹的音乐声甚至盖过了商谈和寻欢的噪声。据Jo所说的，Sam和Dean每几个月都会办一场这样的宴会，来和朋友们保持联络，并获取一些从报纸上无法得知的讯息。

Ruby，Brady和Castiel穿上了正装，和其他一些为了今晚的宴会而租来的奴隶们一起，来回于各个房间里。Castiel负责提供食物的差事，听取要求，拿取饮料，并在此间回避着各种毛手毛脚宴客的骚扰。他轻松地穿梭在那些欢笑着、大声交谈着的人们之间，仔细地聆听着各种要求，展示着他最好的仪态。

另一个仪态绝佳的人，是Dean。

Castiel一边工作着，一边留神着Dean的一举一动——当然他会这样——对于他现在观察到的Dean身上的变化，他感到诧异。Dean正在房间的某处主持着局面，从容地与周围的男男女女（基本是朋友和合伙人）周旋着。他们的对话显然非常富有乐趣，因为Dean正欢快地大笑着；对比Castiel最近受到的冷处理，他很难把现在的Dean和他脑海里的Dean联系到一起。要说笑容满面的Dean帅气得令人难以呼吸，都太过轻描淡写了。

“你，”Bobby呼唤道，“Castiel，对，过来下。”

“是的，先生。”Castiel避开人群，走向Bobby，稍稍弯下腰。“您有什么需要吗，先生？”

“我说，”坐在Bobby身旁的女人开口道。Castiel突然僵在了原地。“这是谁？”

“这孩子是新来的。”Bobby答道，“你还没见过他。虽然我并不这么建议，你不知道他经历过什么。”

“哦——那真有趣，”她对他露出一个笑容，“你想和我聊聊吗，亲爱的？”

“我今晚有工作，女士。”Castiel平静地答道，尽管他的大脑正警铃大作。他可以解决那些骚扰他的宾客们，他可以摆脱那些令他不快的提议，但两者相加，就是另一回事了。

这个女人的名字叫Pamela Barnes，她在夜晚的室内仍戴着墨镜，显然不是因为什么流行元素。

之所以Castiel会知道，是因为他几乎不会留目击者活口。至少在他的记忆里，他从不。这个女人被爆炸伤到了眼睛；她因为Castiel的目标之一而被纳入了证人保护计划。她在他的那次行动中半路出现，而Castiel因为急于完成任务而忽略了她。

Pamela不高兴地撅起嘴。“啊，连五分钟都不行吗？”

“失陪一下，”Castiel说着，微微拔高了声调。虽然她能认出他声音的可能性微乎其微，但Castiel在慌乱中依然把那当作了理所当然。“我需要重新去补充点餐点，很快就回来。”

一回到厨房，Castiel就开始咒骂自己。他本该处理得更好，毫无阻滞地杀了Pamela然后如同无事发生般继续他的其他任务。然而他却像个新手一样让自己出局了。他那时的自信简直不可理喻。他知道这个风险总有一天会有恶果，他早就应该找到解决的办法。

下一步行动清楚明了。

“回来，”Ellen厉声喝道，“Castiel，你听见了吗？”

Castiel必须尽快行动。“我可以独处片刻吗？求您了，就……五分钟，呼吸一下空气？”

还有其他奴隶们在厨房里成群忙活着，Ellen则监督着他们。其中一个对着Castiel翻了个白眼，对奴隶来说要求休息真是非常奇怪的。但Ellen一直很欣赏Castiel的可靠和效率，所以毫无疑问她可以破例一次？

“好吧，”Ellen生硬地说着，“就五分钟，多一秒都不行。”

“谢谢。”Castiel从她身边经过，走向了通向花园的玻璃门。它们没有上锁，Castiel小心翼翼地打开了其中一扇门，跨出一步。夜晚的空气非常冷，Castiel深深呼吸着，试图使自己冷静下来。

那没什么大不了的。Castiel可以轻松地推测出，这堵墙并不高。由于今晚的宴会，警报现在都处于低警戒状态。而且每个人都很忙，他们的动作也会因此延缓。Castiel迅速地巡视了一遍花园，警犬也都不在。

有谁揪住了Castiel的头发。

Castiel痛苦地哼哼着，对于有人竟然能悄悄潜行到他身后而感到吃惊。“什么——”

“你要去哪儿，Cas？”Dean说着，更用力地拉扯着Castiel的头发，剧痛在Castiel的头骨上蔓延开。“看风景？”另一只手抓住了Castiel的领子，在Castiel回过神来之前，他被扔向了玻璃门。

Castiel摔在了厨房地板上，晕头转向。 **不** ，他的内心大喊着，因为Dean正踏着碎玻璃，向他走来。Castiel犯了一个错误，在他来到他跟前的时候抬起了头：Dean看起来气急败坏，眼中燃烧着怒火，脸涨得通红——Castiel从未期待过会见到这样的他。

“不是现在。”Castiel喘息着。

Dean还是把他抓了起来，用力推到一旁的橱柜上。Castiel的腿踢蹬着、手臂胡乱挥舞着——虽然他从不会像这般不协调——令他羞耻的是，他目前根本无法清醒地思考。为什么Dean要现在出手——他为何不早点这么做，在他们有着数不清的机会做这些的时候？Castiel差不多是因为沮丧而抽噎起来，而Dean猛地把他扔了出去——摔向桌子，然后是墙壁，最终又把他砸向了方才那个橱柜，牢牢地压制住。

“我一直等着你，等着你什么时候会逃跑。我了解Zach，Cas。”Dean向Castiel的脖子伸出手，掐住了他。“他是个会告密的小人。如果你现在老实交代的话，也许我会让你好受点。”

Castiel飞快地摇着头。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你的档案上面有漏洞。”Dean温柔地放低了嗓音，使得Castiel不禁蜷起了脚趾。Dean的勃起正顶着Castiel的腿间，与此刻Castiel心脏跳动的节奏一致。他的内心有个声音不断回响着： **留下我，留下我，不要让我走** ——尽管这是不可能的，那仅仅是他狂热头脑里的某种臆想而已。

“什么？”Castiel喘着气，“你在说什——”

“嘿，现在是我在提问，”Dean恶声恶气地吼道，“你的任务是什么，Cas？来引诱我？我知道你篡改了我们的服务器。想要向外散布消息，嗯？谁派你来的？ **谁派你来的？** ”

“没有人！”Castiel辩解道。“我不知道你在说什么！”

“骗子，”Dean说着，摩擦着Castiel的身体。“我会好好玩一玩的——”

Castiel发动了攻击，出手挥向了Dean的鼻子——Dean大声咒骂着——然后他退开了身体。附近落下了几把刀，正巧在落在Castiel触手可及的位置，他抓起了最近的那把，手指紧紧攥住刀柄。他转回头面向Dean——

然后顿住了。

Dean伸手捂着他正在流血的鼻子。Castiel可以清楚地看到他颈静脉的位置。他知道精确的角度和恰好的力道，来终结这一切。

但，那将会是……令人悲伤的。世界将因此变得愈发不幸。

“你打算拿那个来对付我吗，Cas？”Dean阴笑着，鲜血缓缓淌下，直至他的上嘴唇。“你能做到吗？我看见你的手正在发抖。”

“没有。”Castiel回应道。

“Dean。”Sam的声音传来。

Castiel眨眨眼，他几乎把他们之外的世界给遗忘了。现在他终于回到了现实：Ellen站在一边，一只手捂着嘴；其他的奴隶们靠着墙，震惊而同时感到害怕。站在Dean身边，平静地开着口的，是Sam。

“Dean，你能听见我说话吗？”Sam说道。

“我从Zachariah那儿听来的，”Dean气冲冲地吼道，视线未曾离开过Castiel，“这个混蛋在计划着什么。不要阻止我，你就该让我来动手，我会把他毁——”

“Dean，看看Cas，”Sam说着，“他吓坏了。”

“他才没有被吓坏！”Dean咆哮着。

“我们正在举办宴会，”Sam说话的语气，显然他们之前也经历过类似的场景。“我们还有客人。”

“去他妈的客人。”

“你不是那个意思。”Sam绕过Dean身边，走向Castiel，抓起了他的胳膊。他抓住他的方式并不温柔，Sam的手毫不客气地钳着他。“我来解决，好吗？拜托，他只是个奴隶。他不值得你来费心，不是吗？”

Dean抿起嘴。

“ **不是吗？** ”Sam重复道。

Castiel感到异常愉悦。他未曾想过，他身上还残留着任何值得摧毁的东西，但明显Dean并不这么认为。Castiel好奇着，如果有机会的话，Dean会对他做什么呢？世上没有什么事，可以比拟成为Dean关注的焦点。如果他尚有更多时间的话，Castiel会争取，让自己成为Dean的所有。

“随便吧。”Dean喃喃着，跺着脚离开了厨房。

在Castiel有所动作前，Sam就开始拽着他往前走。“如果他说的是真的，”他低沉地说道，“根本轮不到Dean来对你动手，因为我会先割破你的喉咙。你听明白了吗，Cas？我希望你可以好好想想。”

“我——是的。”Castiel任由自己被拽回了他的房间，一言不发。随后Sam锁上了门。

******

再有一次，Castiel想着。只要再有一次，他便会心满意足，从此不再奢求任何其他东西。再有和Dean的最后一次，那份回忆便足以陪伴他度过余生。

当他躺在自己的床上，闭着双眼，双手交握叠于胸前，他不停地这么对自己重复道。

楼上宴会的喧闹声渐渐平息，所以Sam的惩罚大约很快就会降临了。Castiel并没有非常好的应付Sam的策略，所以他的内心部分渴望着，Dean会替他求情。

然而，渴望并没有什么意义。

所以Castiel耐心地躺在床上，竖起耳朵等待着。他听见人群离开大屋时的吵闹声。最终，脚步声传来，某扇门被打开了——根据走路的节奏来判断，那是Brady。在那之后，悄无声息。

时间已经接近凌晨，Castiel猜测，多半今晚不会再有什么事情发生了。有无数个理由可以解释这件事——Sam和Dean还有充足的时间；但Castiel已经没有时间了。

某种本能驱使Castiel睁开双眼，四处张望。闭路电视摄像头的红灯熄灭了。

令人好奇。

Castiel在他的床单下面摸索着，找到被他藏起来的刀具。他用它们飞快地撬开了门锁，打开门，外边的走廊一片漆黑。大屋现在非常安静。附近还有一个摄像头，他发现它也停止工作了。

Castiel的任务很明确。他偷偷摸摸地溜出房间，穿行在大屋里，留心着每一个动静声和窃窃私语。附近没有任何人。灯全都关上了，宴会的残局几乎完全被收拾好了。

一楼Sam的房间里，模糊不清的噪音从房里传来。Castiel忽略了它，继续向楼上前进着。

二楼非常安静。Castiel知道Dean的专属卧室在哪里，但是现在，他溜进了Dean的私人书房。如果这是他最后一次了解Dean的机会，那他会好好利用这次机会。他浏览着书架，视线扫过DVD的标题，在陈列着的家具中窥视并探寻着，直到他找到藏在书桌底下的、一个不锈钢大箱子。

这些才是Dean真正的工具们，那些他只在特定情况下才被允许使用的器具。它们全都被擦拭过、抛光过，漂亮得闪闪发光。Castiel伸出手指抚摸着它们，想象着Dean触碰着这些不锈钢的伙伴们，给予它们生命，发挥它们最大的潜能。Castiel是如此嫉妒它们。

衣服从Castiel身上滑落。他的手颤抖着、抓起其中一把工具，一把优雅、弯曲的，冰冷到无法触摸的。他把它慢慢滑过自己的腹部，在皮肤上留下冰凉的触感，抚弄着乳头。炙热的欲火自他下腹燃起，他咬着下唇，克制着几欲倾泻而出的呻吟。他可以用它的柄来干自己，假装那是Dean在干他。

他在说什么呢？Dean就在隔壁。

Castiel小心翼翼地把工具放了回去。令人忧伤的是，他并不知道它们大部分是用来做什么的，所以只能由它们去。但是，那里还有两副合适的手铐，可以派上用场。

在主卧里，Dean正熟睡着。奇怪的是，他躺在被子上方。并且Castiel可以确定，在他的枕头下方，有着至少一把武器。像Dean这样的人永远不可能真正休息。Castiel自己大约也永远不能。

Castiel站在床边，望着Dean熟睡的模样。某种古怪的哀伤填满了他的胸膛。

曾经，Castiel从未想要过任何东西——工作很简单，他的生活更是如此——但是现在，他发现自己陷入了一种强烈而突然的渴望中。他所祈盼的，只是让Dean感到快乐而已。哦，Dean有他弟弟，有他的美人们，还有他的事业。但那些又能给他带来多少快乐呢？Sam是Dean的支柱，在他们这冷酷无情的世界里，Castiel很欣慰他的身边能有这样的存在。但Dean是没可能让那一切就这么过去，假装岁月静好。

Dean哼哼了几声。

Castiel立马把这些思虑抛至一边。他迅速行动着，跳上床，掐住Dean的喉咙。Dean瞬间睁开了眼睛，但仍有几秒的思维迟钝。Castiel利用了这点，把一副手铐拷在了Dean的手腕上，与床头板拷在一起；另一副手铐拷在另一只手腕上，同样固定在了床头板上。一只（干净的）袜子被塞入了Dean的嘴里，让他无法出声。

然后Castiel向后靠坐着，欣赏着自己的杰作。

Dean有着长长的身躯，健康的肤色，随时可由他索取。他的双眼因为困惑而睁大着，无法理解他所看到的：突然出现在他卧室里的Castiel，浑身赤裸的Castiel，和手握刀具的Castiel。

“你好。”Castiel把刀尖抵在Dean喉咙柔软的弧度上。Dean试着踹他，但是Castiel捉住了他的膝盖骨，手指微微陷入皮肤，力道刚好，以告知对方，他清楚自己正在做什么。Dean不再挣扎，Castiel悲伤地摇摇头。“我只是在想，我……虽然我认为那无关紧要。”

Dean盯着Castiel，皱起眉，迅速地思考着。

最后一次，不是吗？Castiel低下头，把Dean的性器头部含入嘴中。Dean猛地抽动了一下，显然没有设想到这个，但他以难以置信的速度硬挺了起来。Castiel记得Dean不喜欢他用牙齿，所以他好心地回避了自己的牙齿。他约束着自己，温柔地吮吸着，舌尖舔舐着顶端。很快，Dean的阴茎就坚挺着，自豪地高高翘起，准备就绪。一把润滑剂自手上淌下，细致地裹满他的柱身。

“开始吧。”Castiel对着Dean露出一个笑容。他抬起一条腿，跨坐在Dean的身体上，小心翼翼地把刀子抵在Dean的胸口，向后伸出另一只手，握住Dean的阴茎。紫红的头部抵着Castiel的穴口，只消轻轻使力，它便进入了里面。

Castiel慢慢沉下身体，伴着灼烧感呻吟着。这并没有Dean强行把它捅进他身体时的感觉那样好，但Castiel可以在这限制条件下找到合适的方法。他向下坐着，每没入一寸，一连串断断续续的喘息声自喉间溢出。直至他全数吞入，彻底被撑开，充满喜悦地被填满。

他会因为欣慰而哭泣，他真的会。

通常，在他们做爱的时候，Castiel会克制自己。但现在，已经没有什么可以让他有所保留了。他来回摆动着身体，摸索着自己身体包裹着Dean时的容忍度。他可以想象，他们彼此就是为了这个而创造的天作之合。

“Dean，”Castiel轻声呼唤着，“Dean，这……”他的视线有些微模糊，但他努力使自己集中注意力，观察着Dean脸上显现的震惊和被唤醒的性欲。Dean什么都没做，没有协助亦没有阻止Castiel骑乘着他。但每当Castiel重重坐下时，他的喉咙深处都会发出低沉的闷哼声。

“哦，上帝啊，Dean。”在Castiel找准角度，撞击到他的前列腺时，他不禁啜泣起来，“Dean，你真是太棒了。”

Castiel是自私的，他想要Dean所能给的一切，他索取着他所能触及的一切。他会把这些都留在回忆里——Dean嘴里塞着袜子时的哼哼声；Castiel摆动身体时发出的肉体拍击声；Castiel腿间污秽粘腻的湿滑液体，标志着他们身体的结合。持续在Dean的腿上上下晃动身体，使Castiel的大腿灼烧起来。但这让一切变得感觉更好，在他的后穴已被撑开后，给了他其它用以集中注意力的方式。

“就要——”Castiel握住了自己的性器，快速撸动着，“不——不行了——哦， **Dean** 。”他颤抖着，射了出来，在安静的房间里哭喊着，说着一些语无伦次的话。

Castiel稍稍调整了自己的呼吸。他抬起手，拨开垂落在脸上的头发，途中发现自己脸颊一片湿滑。他望着Dean，Dean的眼睛正追踪着他的手指，对方显然也被Castiel的泪水迷住了。

“给你的。”Castiel喃喃着。刀子滑落到了一边，现在他又把它拿了起来，在Dean的胸口划了细细一条线。避开了大动脉，却足以染红他的手指。他前倾身体，小心翼翼地不要让Dean的阴茎滑出，使它依旧稳固地留在自己体内，然后拿开了Dean嘴里的袜子。

虽然他的嘴获得了自由，Dean却什么都没说。清醒和好奇取代了他的震惊。等待Castiel下一步行动的同时，他的大脑快速运转着。

Castiel感觉自己仿佛能做到任何事。他感到自己变得完整而强大，就好像在这一刻之前，他从未如此真实存在过。曾经的Castiel，仅仅在远处望着他，便已感到知足，认为真实的人永远不会像他脑海中的理想那般美好。所以Dean现在能在这里和他分享这一刻，简直是一种奇迹。

“我想我错了。”Castiel说着，用沾着血液的手指抚过Dean的下嘴唇。在Dean张开嘴，伸出舌头的时候，温柔地笑了起来。Castiel小心翼翼地描绘着Dean舌头的形状，然后是牙齿。望着自己触摸后留下的血迹，他忍不住发出惊叹声。

Castiel情难自已，他亲吻着Dean，温柔而犹豫。当Dean同他分享着嘴里的铁锈味时，他不禁叹息着。作为回应，Dean的吻是羞涩而克制的。他在这方面是个专家。他灵活地使用着嘴唇和牙齿，使Castiel因为愉悦而喘息着。他把舌头伸至Castiel口腔深处，舔舐着，牙齿用力啃咬着他的嘴唇。

“哦 **上帝** ，”Castiel哽咽着。一两滴液体轻轻地落在他下巴上，但他没有动，任由Dean捕捉着他。现在轮到Dean了，所以他当然可以这么做。Castiel把双手撑在Dean的脑袋两侧，额头与Dean相抵，由着Dean向上挺动着身体。

“你，”Dean开口说道。很难读懂在这话语之下的情绪。“Cas。”被拷在床头板的手铐发出了碰撞声。Dean伸手握住床头板，使得自己的顶弄更加有力，差点把Castiel晃下去。而Castiel稳住了自己的身体，索取着Dean给予他的一切，持续吻着Dean的嘴唇，直至他接近高潮。

“来吧，来吧，来吧。”Castiel激烈地在Dean身上晃动着臀部。“求你了。”

“哦老天， **操** ！”Dean弓起背，射了出来。整张床因为Dean用力拉拽着床头板而嘎吱作响。

还有什么，会比这更完美吗？当然，这只是一个反问而已。因为他们每次共同拥有的高潮——在各自的方式里都是完美的。Castiel轻轻蹭着Dean的脸颊，落下另一个温柔的吻，随即向后退去。Dean的双眼清醒而明亮，直视着Castiel的眼睛，就好像他是某种存在……就好像他确实是 **某种存在** 一样。

在那一瞬间，Castiel意识到，他浑身赤裸。啊，当然，他没有穿衣服，但是他也 **赤裸的** ，毫无保留地彻底裸露在另一个活人面前。Dean可以看到真实的他到底是什么样。对于这种情况，Castiel不知道，他要怎么办。

“失陪了。”Castiel说道。他从Dean身上滑下，双腿着地。当他走向门口的时候，一股湿热自他腿间淌下。在他身后，Dean拱起他的下半身，开始踢踹着床头板。他很快就能挣脱。

Castiel走出房间。就在几分钟以前，他还对自己是如此坚定。而现在，他完全不知道他在做什么，他要去哪里。

脚步声使得Castiel抬起了头。

“找到你啦！”Balthazar正在楼梯顶端，怒气冲冲地压低声音说道。“你不应该在你自己的房间吗？”他上下打量了一下Castiel。“哦，有人刚度过了一段美好时光。”

“你在做什么……”Castiel的声音越来越轻。他的大脑有一部分尚在运转。“这是你计划的。你怂恿我休假，替我准备了档案混进来。你假意帮助我，实际是把我安插在了这里。”

“听着，Cassy。”Balthazar抓住了Castiel的胳膊，试着把他向前拽。但Castiel拒绝配合，Balthazar叹了口气。“你差不多……呃，时时刻刻都在谈论这个叫Dean的家伙，所以我想，最好能让他从你的生命里消失。这样有效果吗？”

“但这又是怎么回事？”Castiel挣脱了他的手。“Winchester是你的目标吗？”

“只是考虑全局罢了，”Balthazar轻描淡写地说着。“更重要的是，现在你已经得到你想要的了，我们可以离开了。你没收到我说我要来找你的信息吗？我让Ruby确保你能看见它。”

“Ruby？”Castiel回忆着。“Ruby也是你安插在这里的，用来牵制Sam。但你不知道要怎么应付Dean，所以你利用了我。”

“好吧，那并不是 **我的** 主意。”Balthazar承认道，“但我告诉了其他人，你可以做到。你对Winchester家大哥的痴迷差不多是史诗级别的。”

“然后现在你要杀了他们。”

Balthazar耸耸肩。“官方说法，就是毁掉这间房子而已，不过你知道过程会是什么样的。我们拿到了我们想要的东西，所以我们最好尽快离开这里。你已经浪费了我们的时间，所以Ruby会在我们搞定之前引开Sam。”

Castiel点点头。“好吧。”然后他抬起手，挥向Balthazar的后颈。Balthazar僵硬地倒在了地上，Castiel后退一步，防止自己被砸到。

要说的话，没预见到这种可能性，是Balthazar自己的错。Castiel知道其他人都认为他是个我行我素的人，没有办法被赋予重任。但把他当作爪牙般利用，实在是粗鲁无礼。

“嘿，”Dean喊道。Castiel转过身，看见Dean站在他房门前的走廊上。他穿上了短裤，一副手铐依然挂在他的手上。他的表情非常陌生，不那么冷静，也不那么恼火——事实上没有任何情绪。Dean瞥了一眼Balthazar。“你朋友？”

“我想他蓄意破坏了你们的房子。”Castiel说道，“他的惯用伎俩一般是爆炸。但现在看来他多半是在楼下放了火。你或许应该带上Sam逃跑。你听见关于Ruby的那部分了吗？”

“是啊，好吧，Ruby，但是等一下。”

Dean似乎挣扎了一下，随后正面迎上了Castiel的目光。那个眼神如此不同，令人始料未及。但一切都已经结束了，所以Castiel不能让自己继续在意这么多。

“我们见过吗？”Dean问道，“我是说，在这之前，在我把你买下之前。我们在哪里见过吗？”

在他平静而枯燥无味的生命里，过去的几周是他可以期待的最完美的意外。无论以后会发生什么，Castiel都非常高兴他得到了这样的机会。他微笑着。“再见了，Dean。别忘了……”他嗅了嗅空气。“啊，起火了。”

Dean看起来似乎想辩解什么，随后他闻到了烟味。他的整个气场瞬间变了，变回了Castiel熟悉的那个Dean，强大而处于主导地位。他大喊着，“Sam！”从Castiel身边跑过，奔向他的弟弟。

Castiel望着他的背影，然后开始向楼下跑去。

过去的几周，是一段美好的时光。

******

**_尾声_ **

Castiel裹紧围巾，遮住了嘴。这是一个寒冷的夜晚，他的眼睛因为数小时的静坐和等待而开始灼痛起来。但是目标终于接近了。同时干掉两人并不是个好主意，但Walt和Roy几乎形影不离，而Castiel已经不能浪费更多的时间来等他们两个分开——只是为了方便他执行任务而已。

今夜的城市相对安静。遥远的某处，警笛正呼啸着，但那无关紧要。Castiel在一栋28层公寓（为了今晚租来的）的地板上，宛如雕像。双眼紧盯着狙击镜，观察着正在豪华公寓顶层来回晃悠的兄弟俩。Castiel没能记住那幢楼的名字，甚至是他所在的这座城市的名字。但在一份合同混合着另一份合同的时候，这是常有的事。

Walt对Roy说了什么。类似于“晚安”，可能吧。Walt的卧室靠着窗，Roy在另外不靠窗的一间。Castiel利落地开了两枪：一发将Walt射死在床上，另一发击穿了正在喝睡前饮料的Roy。

他很快收拾了现场。Castiel唯一留下的证据是窗户上被割开的孔，虽然，如果有人拿它来性交的话，它或许还有用。Castiel就是因为业务干净利落而闻名，更别说他现在已经是一个独立承包人了。没有人可以证明，很久之前Balthazar和Zachariah的死亡和他有任何关系。但他意识到，如果他自己谋生，那对所有人来说都更好。并且在那之后，事实胜于雄辩，他确实过得很好。

在回去酒店的路上，Castiel发了条信息给Rachel，告知任务已完成，并对她提供了合同表达感谢。

Rachel迅速回了他一条： **很好。别太辛苦了。**

Castiel饶有趣味地哼哼着。Rachel居然会担心他，就好像她忘记了这件事：Castiel正变得越来越挑剔，并且只看心情来接合同。人们现在愿意花大价钱来雇佣他，这对于维持出任务的标准来说，也是一把双刃剑。

他几乎能在耳边听到Uriel指控他懒散而且洋洋自得。Castiel会这么回答，他或许正在享受生命中的闲适时光，但他并不会洋洋自得。

毕竟，如果Castiel是自鸣得意的话，那他就不会留意到，有人闯入了他的酒店房间。

Castiel在门前停下脚步，瞪着门把手。他在前台特意关照过，客房勤杂不可以进入他的房间。并且 **请勿打扰** 的招牌依然挂在它本来的位置。屋里显然有噪音，门下的地毯也被移动过了。Castiel可没这么蠢，会把可能泄露他做了什么事情的东西随意摆放。他是真的很不喜欢有人随便碰他的东西。

他转动门锁，打开了门。

那些噪音来源于电视，正播放着一部令人反感的动作片。Castiel把他的包放在门边，如果有必要迅速逃跑的话，他就会舍弃它。

他仔细巡视了一遍房间，没有发现任何入侵者。床、浴室和所有角落都被彻底检查过了。但是，除了电视之外，所有东西都和他离开时一模一样。Castiel站起身，观察着整个房间，希望找到线索。

Castiel身后的门猛地关上了。

啊，当然，Castiel想着，入侵者等在 **外面** 呢。他听到脚步声向他靠近，飞速转过身，抬手握住了攻击者的拳头。

Dean对他咧嘴而笑。“嘿，Cas。”

Castiel数年的经历证明，震惊通常不会影响他的下一步行动。在Dean冲向他的时候，Castiel立刻进入了攻击姿态，没有丝毫的迟疑。两具身体一齐撞向了墙壁，打碎了一面镜子。Dean笑了，Castiel的腰被膝盖顶了一下；Dean被扔了出去，砸碎了茶几。这一类的情况。

Castiel感到震惊——他 **当然** 会震惊——考虑到所发生的一切。Castiel的身体自发行动着，应对着眼前的危机，而他的大脑正围绕着这一切思考着。Dean在 **这里** 。Dean找到了他，Dean是怎么找到他的？

“是你下了Walt和Roy的合同。”Castiel说着。当一把椅子从Dean手里飞向他的时候，他蹲下身，侧闪到一边。

“当然，”Dean愉悦地说道。他两脚来回跳跃着，激动而又 **该死的如此帅气** ，Castiel恨不得把脸贴上去。“我必须把那份合同交给你。鬼知道我花了多长时间来找到你，你真的非常擅长隐匿踪迹。”

怒火在Castiel胸中熊熊燃起。

Dean竟然敢这么做，Dean竟然 **敢** 重新闯入Castiel的生命里——就好像他属于这里，就好像Dean并不只是若干星期的、值得拥有的意外一样。本来，那就是Dean对他来说的所有意义——仅仅作为Castiel过去生命里的一个简短小插曲，被他深埋在内心深处的、永远不会再被回忆起的小插曲。（除了Castiel在试图通过这段回忆来自慰的时候，却发现自己的下体顽固地兴奋不起来，但这无关紧要。）

“你想要什么？”Castiel问道。“复仇？好吧，那你计划得够糟糕的，Dean。你根本不知道我会做出些什么。”

Dean笑得更放肆了。

Castiel不得不杀了Dean。那会给他一个教训。Castiel可以割开Dean的胸膛，捏碎他的心脏，直到Dean的眼睛变得黯淡呆滞。然后Castiel会躺在Dean的尸体旁边，哦，如此富有耐心地等待着，直到一切代表着Dean的东西在这个世界上消逝。那一定能把Dean从Castiel的身体里驱逐出去，使他自由。

再也没有任何美梦，也没有任何渴求。（当你不知道世上会有更美好的事物时，舍弃欲求是很容易的；而当你食髓知味，就会变得难以抗拒。）

“哦，宝贝。”Dean边说，边在这房间狭窄的空间里与对方转圈周旋着。“我也想你。”

Castiel冲向他的时候，Dean止住了笑容。Dean的身形更为强壮，但Castiel非常敏捷，可以说速度快得不像人类。Castiel一次又一次地攻击着他，看着Dean自信的笑容逐渐僵硬。如果Dean认为Castiel就和他的那些玩物一样，易于操控和击溃，那未免太过愚蠢。

Castiel大吼着，手肘击向了Dean的腹部。Dean跪了下来，喘着气，Castiel居高临下地看着他。Dean居然不足以强壮到可以阻止他，在这冰冷的现实面前，失望涌入了Castiel的胸膛。Dean从未强大到、也从未聪明到可以用他梦里的方式来彻底击垮Castiel。

“我很抱歉，Dean，”Castiel平静地说着。或许这是唯一的可以把Dean这个感染源从他体内驱除的方式。“你只是个凡人而已。”

Dean抬起一只手，用力地挥向了Castiel的胸口。

疼痛贯穿了Castiel的身体，他大吃一惊，后退着。Dean并没有拿着武器，Castiel没看见任何武器，Castiel可以确定他手里没有任何武器。

Castiel低下头，一支注射器扎在了他的胸口。Dean正站在安全距离外，神情紧张，整个身体蹲伏着，仿佛一头等待野牛倒下的雄狮。

“哦。”Castiel拔出了注射器，好奇地盯着它。麻木感传遍他的四肢，随后他的身体瘫软下来，倒在了地板上。“哦，”他又说了一遍。 **哦，感谢上帝。**

某种毒素，Castiel猜想着。部份是镇静剂，可能吧。虽然Castiel并不是这方面的专家。Rachel多半会知道，如果Castiel还有机会活着见到她的话。

Castiel躺在地毯上，吸着气。他开始缺氧，要连续呼吸都成为了一种挣扎。他的意识渐渐模糊起来，尽管他依然隐约能感觉到，有一只手在他身上，挪动着他，抚摸着他。

还有一声微弱的金属咔哒声。

当Castiel脑海里的混沌终于稍稍散去，他意识到自己被扒光了。他依然脸朝下趴在米色的地毯上，但并没有口水从他嘴角淌下。他的四肢没有知觉，他的胳膊被困在了某种奇怪的不锈钢装置里。手指没有反应，腿也一样。Castiel试着开口，发出的却只是沉默、嘶哑的气音。

“是啊，Cas，我知道。”Dean在某处说着。Castiel的屁股上有一双手，揉捏着臀瓣，然后分开了它们。“之前并没有时间来做这个，不过……”

无论Dean给他注射了什么，那并没有让他的穴口被舌头探入时的知觉变得迟钝起来。Castiel试图挪开身体或者表达抗议，但Dean似乎早就预见到了他的反应，在Castiel得逞之前就阻止了他。所以，事实上，Castiel只能在原地一动不动，呼吸困难，晕晕乎乎，任由Dean舔开他的褶皱。

“呼……”Castiel哼哼道。

Dean色情地舔舐着Castiel的屁股，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹。“嘿，我知道你很生气，因为你没有得到满足。”他说着，火热的鼻息喷在Castiel汗湿的皮肤上。“我也是一样的。我知道你隐藏了某些事情，但我弄不明白那到底是什么。说真的，那他妈的快把我逼疯了。”

Castiel咕哝着，意识到某样东西被塞进了他的身体。那东西细窄而坚硬，带着某种弧度。在它被推向更深的内里时，无情地摩擦着Castiel的内壁。在轻微的调整后，那个物体被用力地顶在了Castiel的前列腺上。这让他有点难以呼吸。

“但是你他妈的为什么要去掉我给你的纹身？”Dean拍击着Castiel蝴蝶骨中间的位置。这一动作使得Castiel体内的玩具颤动了一下，快感突破了Castiel脑中的那团混沌。“Alley-oop！（注）”  
（注：举重物时发出的象声词。）

Dean把他翻过来的时候，Castiel惨叫起来。他的屁股触到地板的那一刻，那个地狱般的 **玩意儿** 猛顶着他的前列腺。Castiel大口喘着气，既不能移动也无法驱逐那个淫猥的入侵物。它就在 **那儿** ，持续不断的压迫感，不给人喘息的机会。Castiel无法自控，只能咒骂着那有多不公平——Dean只不过摸了他几下，就让他的阴茎勃起了。

既然他现在仰面躺着，Castiel终于能看清那个禁锢着他的双手和身体的金属装置。一条手臂被牢牢地扯向一边，另一条手臂扯向另一边，迫使他的双手向两侧伸展着，那个展开的角度多半会让他之后的几个星期都因此而感到肌肉酸痛。

那是一个真实的陷阱，牢固而残忍。锐利的尖端扎入Castiel身体各处。Castiel怀疑，即使他处于战斗力全满的状态，也未必能挣脱这个装置。

“我自己做的！”Dean自豪地喊着。他和Castiel一样全身赤裸，勃起的下体沉甸甸地在他腿间晃悠着。他爬到了Castiel身体上方，坐在了他的肚子上。“Winchester束缚衣，正在申请专利。我本来想加上一个可以堵住你的嘴的玩意儿，但我还是喜欢听你说话。”他拿起一把锋利的匕首，端详着刀刃，随后在Castiel胸口划开了一道口子。

“哈啊，”Castiel咽了口水，舔着自己干燥的嘴唇，再次尝试着开口。“那是会愈合的。”

“哼，”Dean微笑着，连头也没有抬，专注着手里的活儿，“那我就再来几次。”Castiel的皮肤上被划出了一条条或直或弯的血线，这使得Dean的性器愈发坚挺起来，让人无法忽视。

“你觉得这有意义？”Castiel说道，忽略着他的两腿间由于下体胀大而传来的累赘感。“你从来没有得到过我，Dean。一次也没有，从来都不是真的。”

Dean把脸埋在Castiel胸口，大笑起来。他笑着笑着，啃了一下Castiel的乳头，随后抬头对上他的视线。他也许从未像此刻这般英俊帅气过。

“你把我当成了猎物，”Dean说道。“你研究了我，观察了我，掌握了所有你能掌握的关于我的事情。而当那些已经不能满足你时，你来到了我的家，这样你便能近距离地看着我。”他摇摇头，依然笑着。“Cas，从一开始起，你就是我的。”

Castiel大口呼吸着。 **那是事实** ，他内心的某处悄悄说着。 **那是事实，并且直到你离开后，你才意识到。** 若不是药物的麻痹作用，他的身体会因此颤抖起来。

“你毁了我。”Castiel喃喃着。

Dean并没有听见。他向后退去，蹲在Castiel的腿间，对着那暴露的连接处皱着眉。随后Castiel的穴口处传来了新的压迫感，Dean的阴茎头部正向里戳弄着，试图找到正确的角度。

“那不行——”在Dean破开他的下身时，Castiel倒抽了一口气。他异常小心地缓缓进入着，当然并不是因为他在大发慈悲。他如此小心，只是因为他正沿着另一根已经被塞在里面的柱状物向深处推去，撑开着Castiel的身体，撑得 **太过了** 。他进入得越深，那根玩意儿也随之移动着。对Castiel的前列腺突然造成的钝压，使他性奋得几近发狂。

Dean伸出一根手指，抚弄着Castiel的舌头，直至舌根。Castiel都没有意识到自己张开了嘴。

Castiel恍惚地对着Dean眨眨眼。有一会儿，他们就那样相互凝视着对方，难以置信的Castiel和神情坚决的Dean。

然后Dean抓起了Castiel的臀部，开始用力地操他，使劲撞击着Castiel的身体，似乎要在他的体内为自己开拓出一片空间。Castiel发着抖，在Dean的性器和那个玩具同时动作的情况下，他几乎无法呼吸。被填满至极致，和摩擦的灼烧感，使得Catiel的牙齿不禁打颤。但与此同时，他怀疑那些药物是否钝化了他的痛感，给他造成了极大的错觉，仿佛自己可以尖叫出声。

“我以为你是我的一场梦。”Dean不再微笑。他掐着Castiel的乳头，指甲抠弄着那些小突起。“我以为你不可能是真的。”

这让Castiel着实哭叫起来。他能感觉到某种正在撕裂他的疼痛，但他无法分辨那疼痛来源于哪里，因为他全身的感官都灼热地燃烧着。Dean正捣弄着他的身体，揉捏着他的阴茎头部，抠抓着他胸前的伤口。那太过了，太过了，Castiel将会因为这份极乐窒息而死。

Dean突然抬起头。“我们忙着呢！”他对着门大喊道。Castiel意识到有人正在敲门。大约是管理人员，他们发出了不小的动静。“滚开！”

“如果你停下，我就杀了你。”Castiel咬着牙，“我会杀了你，我会切下你的老二，把它装起来然后随身携带。哦上帝， **真棒** 。”

Dean把手猛地捅入Castiel嘴里。那并不能塞满他整张嘴，但足以使Castiel感到窒息，双眼泛起水光。也足够打破最后一道屏障，Castiel就这样射了出来，快感窜向他无法动弹的双腿，穿过他的背脊，有如拳头紧握着他的心脏。Castiel渐渐瘫软下来，变成混乱地哽咽着的一团。精液喷洒得腹部上到处都是，含着Dean 的手指，啜泣着。

那是原始的，也是可怕的，亦是绝妙的。Castiel因自己的高潮而处于迷乱的状态，但他强迫自己看着Dean，拒绝错过任何时刻。Dean两手卡在Castiel膝盖下方，掰着他的双腿，随着他对Castiel的身体进行了最后几下强有力的戳刺后，顿在了那里。

看那可爱的Dean Winchester，他向后仰起头，呼出顺畅的一口气，同时射了精。Dean，那个使用计谋、话语和金属来驯服Castiel的人，给了他多到难以想象的程度的自由。

Dean睁开眼，拭去了他前额的汗水。好长一段时间内，他们除了喘气之外什么都没做。随后Dean开口说道：“话说回来，你用了你的真名。”他得意地笑着。“就像，某种狡猾的方式，Cas。”

Castiel翻了个白眼。

Dean从他身体里拔出，向后靠坐着，显然对自己今日的成就洋洋自得。Castiel已经不是第一次好奇，Dean究竟看到了什么。Castiel现在只是一具布满各种液体、斑斑驳驳的苍白肉体，四肢被控制着，屁股里的精液流到地板上——但是，如果Dean脸上的表情代表着某种暗示的话，明显他看到的不止这些。

“接下来是这样。”Dean在一个包袋里翻来翻去，拿出一把钥匙。他把它扔到一边，落到了墙壁附近。“药效很快就会消失。那把钥匙可以打开其中一把锁，不过你多半已经发现，那不止一把锁，呵。哦，还有，你有24小时的时间。”

“你才说了药效很快会消失，”Castiel沙哑地开口道。他的声音在他自己听起来如此陌生。“怎么又变成24小时了？”

“24小时是给你领先的时间。”Dean拍了拍Castiel的屁股，让那个玩具戳弄着他体内的敏感点。Castiel眼前短暂地泛起白光，他的嗓子也因为震惊而呛住了。当他的视野重归清晰，Dean已经站起来穿好了衣服。Dean笑得如此开心，就好像他有牙关紧闭症（注）一样。  
（注：牙关紧闭症，其特征为随意肌间歇性强直性痉挛和咬肌痉挛，病人可产生特征性的表情，笑容固定和眉毛高耸。）

“下次再见，Cas。”他在Castiel身旁的地板蹲下，飞快地在他嘴角处落下一个吻。Dean伸出手指，穿过Castiel的头发。“下一次我会捣烂你的小洞，等着瞧。”

“我猜，”Castiel说道，声音听上去无聊透顶。“你多半又会耍赖。”

“都是一回事（Potato po-tah-to）。”Dean向他敬了个礼，悠闲地走出房间，并在离开前锁上了门。

Castiel的身体一片狼藉，但他的大脑万分冷静。仿佛他在Dean的双手之下变得更加犀利，他所有的感官、思维和身体都在历练后回到了某种状态——他之前不受约束时的某种状态。对于自己被扒光到这种程度、对于他的重心是如何强制被调整至朝向另一个人类，他理应感到害怕。但话又说回来，他的字典里从来没有恐惧这个词。

24小时的领先时间？ **哈** ，24小时内，Dean才会是那个惨叫的人。

Castiel安静地躺在那里，等着药效散去。等待的同时，他开始计划起来。


End file.
